The New Autobot - Hibiscus
by Skyress98
Summary: A crashed Autobot ship, a sparkling that loses everything. What will the Autobots do to keep her safe?


**Outside the Autobot Base - **As Optimus Prime looked at the night sky, there was a sudden boom coming from the south. The leader of the Autobots looked to the south and his optics widen at what he saw. A Cybertroian air craft came shooting into Earth's atmosphere. Optimus knew something was wrong the moment he saw the air craft, for he could see a hole in the front of the ship and he noticed that two of the four thrusters were destroyed. It was headed straight for a mountain. With dread in his spark, he watched as the air craft crashed, in a show of bright sparks and black smoke. He turned around when he heard the others coming out of the Autobot base. "What was that?" questioned Ratchet. Ironhide looked towards the mountain and noticed the fire and smoke. "Something crashed into the mountain. Am I right Optimus?" asked Ironhide. "Yes, it was a Cybertroian air craft. I do not know if it was an Autobot ship or a Decepicon ship, but they're may be survivors. We must go to the ship and help. Ratchet, prepare the med bay. The rest of you, transform and roll out." Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Mirage transform into their alt modes and speed towards the mountain.

**Aboard the air craft- **A pair of small optics flickered and then onlined. With a small mew of pain the sparkling got up and looked around. She saw everyone around her. With a gasp she looked at her mech creator and started to cry. He was offline, a hole in his chassis, where his spark would be. The young femling tore her optics away from her mech creator only to see several of the ship's inhabinents, offlined. With a painful cry, in both her spark and out loud, she called out. Waiting for a response, the sparkling looked herself over. She had a damaged leg and a small cut was on her faceplate, she could feel the energon slowly leaking from the wound. The sparkling suddenly felt a tug on her spark. She ran around the main controls and saw her femme creator. The older femme was damaged beyond repairs, her chassis blown open and a piece of sharpnel in her neck. The sparkling started to cry and went to her femme creator, reaching out with her servos and her spark.

The femme looked at her sparkling and smiled sadly. The sparkling cried harder and clinged to her femme creator with all her might. The femme tried to calm her sparkling, she knew she was dying and she didn't want to leave her sparkling alone, on a ship filled with dead Cybertroians. The femme whispered to her sparkling softly.

"My dear...little sweet spark. I am sorry...but I have to leave you...but you must know...that I will always be watching over you from above...as long as you remember me...I will always be with you." The sparkling couldn't stop crying as she watched the glow from her femme creator's optics fade from a bright blue to a pitch black.

**The Autobots Arrivial - **After three hours of driving the Autobots finally reached the air craft. It was badly damaged and they all knew that there were probably no survivors. Ironhide was the first to transform (no surprise there) and run aboard the air craft. He quickly checked the back of the ship and found two dead Autobots. "Slag..._Prime. It's an Autobot air craft. Found two in the back of the ship_." Ironhide said as he com-linked Optimus. Prime sighed and then spoke. "_Check the command deck. There might be survivors" "Will do,"_ responded Ironhide. Ironhide walked to the front of the ship. When he opened the door to the command deck, he was saddened to see dead Autobots all around. He sighed and com-linked Optimus again. "_In the brige. Eight Autobots. All offlined."_ As he looked around, he saw a pair of tiny blue optics staring up at him from one of the offlined Autobots. "What the scrap..." whispered Ironhide.

As he approached the offlined Autobot, the pair of blue optics continued to look at him and when he got close enough he saw that the tiny pair of optics belonged to a sparkling was clinging to a offlined femme. Ironhide looked at the sparkling sadly and sighed. It was a miracle that the sparkling had survived the crash, let alone three hours all by itself. He guessed that the sparkling was almost a newborn, considering how small it was. He reached down and gently picked up the tiny Autobot. "It is alright little one. I will not hurt you," said Ironhide in a gentle tone. He com-linked Optimus again, just as Bumblebee entered the command deck. "_Prime...there is a survivor. It's...it's a sparkling."_ Ironhide knew Optimus would be shocked to hear that a sparkling was aboard the ship. There have been no sparklings since the beginning of the war. Bumblebee came running up and looked at the sparkling. He was shocked to actually see one, considering he was the only one to survive the youth sectors. He could see that it was hurt badly and that made him whine in distress. Bumblebee reached a servo out to the sparkling and rubbed it's helm softly. Ironhide smiled and sighed sadly "This little one is very lucky," he whispered.

The sparkling was clinging to him, like he would let it go, a few moments ago it had been shaking but now it was not. Ironhide looked at the sparkling and saw one of it's little servos holding one of Bumblebee's fingers. The old mech smiled and gave the sparkling to Bumblebee, who held it protectively to his chestplates. The little Cybertroian snuggled against him and looked at Ironhide. The sparkling could not talk but gave Ironhide a little smile before yawning. That smile alone had just won over the old mech's spark. Ironhide and Bumblebee walked out of the command deck and exited the ship.

Optimus and Mirage were waiting for them and both wanted to see the sparkling. Ironhide smiled to himself when Mirage looked at the sparkling and she mewed at him, with wide optics and a small smile. He had never heard Mirage laugh before, since the red bot was always so quite but he gave a small chuckle when she had mewed at him. Even Optimus smiled at the sparkling. "I told Ratchet that there was a survivor. He sounded surprised when I said it was a sparkling," said Optimus. 'Of course he would be surprised,' thought Ironhide. "Well, let's get this little one back to base," said Ironhide. Everyone nodded and transformed. The sparkling was in Bumblebee's passenger seat and was making her self comfortable as they all drove back to the Autobot base.


End file.
